


Show Them All You're Not The Ordinary Type

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Based off a song, Blood, College AU, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Poor goat, Theres a "sacrifice", Theres a goat, This is kind of a cult thing?, a lil bit, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beebos a little shit that seduces ppl...<br/>College au,, theres a cult thing goin on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if ur in a cult or in college and i do/make someone do something wrong? Pls tell me? I like gettin feedback.

"And since none of you are paying any attention to me, you all have to write a paper on the topic I was being ignored on."

Dallon looked up at that. "Uh, Professor? What was the topic?"

The Professor glared daggers at Dallon. "Figure it out for yourself. Class dismissed."

Everyone left the classroom in a matter of seconds, leaving Dallon behind.

One other person was still in the class... Brendon Urie.

Now, Brendon was a weird guy. There were rumors that some of his friends had started a "cult" their freshman year, but stuck to calling it an elite sorority.

There were many rumors going around about this Brendon. People talk, and they say that he may have a boyfriend or two,  _but_ everyone knew he had a girlfriend, Sarah.

Sarah was quite literally the opposite of Brendon. There were rumors about her too. Some said she had a girlfriend too, but no one had actually asked her to confirm nor deny if she had a girlfriend or not.


	2. Chapter 2

In the time that it had taken Dallon to gather his things and near the door, he noticed that Brendon had drifted over to him.

Dallon nodded awkwardly and gave him a small smile, wondering why in the _hell_ was _Brendon_ _Urie_ doing talking to him and decided that not making eye contact was the best way to go about it.

Brendon, of course, didn't really pick up on Dallon's body language whatsoever.

"Hey. D-- Dallon, right?"

Dallon nodded, praying that Brendon wouldn't ask him any more questions.

"So. You didn't get the lecture topic, huh?"

_There it is. The guy wants something._

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Dallon decided to nod and, let Brendon talk about whatever he wanted from Dallon.

"Well, uh.  _Dallon_ if you do something for me,  _I_ ," he leaned in closer for his words, but spoke even louder,"Brendon Boyd Urie will assist you with your assignment." Brendon looked around the now almost-empty classroom and gestured. "See, no cameras. You're not getting Punk'd", he added, laughing nervously.

Dallon narrowed his eyes, still not sure if he should trust Brendon.

Brendon's demeanor changed when he saw Dallon hesitating.

"Okay, here's the deal, kid. You've most likely heard the rumors about my friends starting a cult, right?"

Dallon nodded, unsure if it was a good or bad thing that Brendon knew the rumor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, anyways... They're true. All of them. Well, the ones I started. Well, I guess, technically they're not rumors then? Since  _I_ started them... and they're true... well, yeah. So back to what I need. I need you to be my new recruit for the new "batch" of students coming in."

Dallon looked at him as blankly as he could, hoping Brendon wasn' talking about what he was most likely talking about.

"A-are you asking me to join your cult? Because I need to know the topic of  _one_ lecture? For  _one_ paper?", Dallon laughed. "No way, dude. I'm not willing to join a cult for  _one_ assignment"

Brendon glowered, cutting Dallon short from talking. "Do you  _really_ wanna get on our dark side, kid?"

Dallon didn't answer him.

"That's what I thought.", he called as he walked away.

Dallon stared after Brendon's disappearing form.

_Dammit. Where do I meet him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Dallon stood there, debating whether or not to call Brendon back, but by the time he had made his decision, the short man was already out of earshot.

Dallon sighed, muttering under his breath, "Today's gonna be a  _long_ day".

Dallon's next class was all the way across campus. But,  _hey, Sarah's in my next class. What if I ask her..._

Throughout the entire class, Dallon stared at Sarah like if he stared at her enough, then she would tell him where Brendon hung out.

Sarah caught Dallon staring at her  ~~many~~  a few times. Dallon, being an awkward person, would blush and look away, embarrassed at so many things.

 

After the class that seemed to last forever, Dallon tried approaching Sarah.

Of course, Sarah seemed to have thought he was trying to hit on her the entire class. She looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I have a boyfriend, okay? His name is Brendon Urie, and he will kick your ass if you try anything, okay?"

She walked away, not letting Dallon get a word in.

Dallon sighed, nodding and mumbling to himself, "A long day, indeed."

 

* * *

 

 

After his hellishly long classes, Dallon decided he would go out and ask around if anyone knew where Brendon Urie hung out.

Of course, with his luck, Dallon ran into Brendon's supposed boyfriend, Ryan Ross.


End file.
